


Just a Walk in the Park

by sassypsychowolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, WIP, dentist!Peter, family fic, puppy!scott, scott is a puppy, soldier!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypsychowolf/pseuds/sassypsychowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a recently discharged soldier from the Army and Peter is a single father. A chance meeting in the park sparks a mutual interest in the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesandpeter (tylerlecki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerlecki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stilesandpeter prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24405) by stilesandpeter. 



> Written for this prompt on tumblr.
> 
> http://stilesandpeter.tumblr.com/post/55036526739/steter-au-where-peter-is-a-single-father-and-just
> 
> Steter au where Peter is a single father and just happens to meet Stiles at the park one day after Stiles’ dog gets away from him and runs over to Peter and his daughter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. I know I'm not the best writer, so cut me some slack. But, I really liked this prompt and it's basically writing itself. It is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I accept all comments/criticisms/notes.

The warm summer breeze tousled Stiles’ newly grown-out hair. He had just been discharged from the U.S. Army because he got hurt when he was stationed in Afghanistan.  It was a beautiful day, and Stiles was lost in the musicof his favorite band, The Smiths.  

                He needed to get out from his dad’s house for a little bit. So he decided that it would be a good idea to take his adorable puppy, Scott, out to the park. In reality he just needed to get out of the house where it was all too easy to dwell on the memories of what happened overseas.

                For a twenty-three year old, Stiles had already seen so much in his life; his mother dying, his convoy being ambushed, and being brought back from the brink of death. Now, it was just like “old times”. He lived with his dad, the sheriff of Beacon Hills, and was thinking about getting a job and going back to school.

                Scott happily rolled in the grass, playing with a stick. It was a great reminder of the innocence in youth, and Stiles couldn’t help but smile. He laid his head back on the bench and just absorbed the sun for a while.

                Eventually the heat lulled Stiles into a trance that teetered between the conscious and unconscious.  He was aware that things were happening around him, like the birds singing and the wind blowing the blades of grass in a way that made it look more like a sea than a field.

                Stiles didn’t know how long he stayed like that before he decided to check on Scott. He opened his eyes and looked at the spot where he had been earlier, but the little puffball of black and white fur wasn’t there.

                Stiles immediately got to his feet, worried a little. “Scott!” He called out as he looked under the bench. “Come here, boy!”

                How could he have been so stupid? He should have kept a better eye on him. That puppy was the only thing that was truly _his_ and now he had lost the damn thing. The thoughts started to bring tears to his eyes as he started running through the park looking everywhere.

                He searched and searched for what seemed like hours until he finally saw Scott playing with a beautiful little girl with dark hair, and electric blue eyes. Scott was of course, enjoying the attention and Stiles eased up a little as he approached her.

                Stiles was more than pleased that when Scott saw him, he instantly came running towards him. To the surprise of Stiles the little girl, who couldn’t have been more than six, followed and started rubbing Scott’s belly as he rolled over in front of him.

                “I like your puppy. What’s his name?” The little girl asked as she looked up at Stiles with her beautiful, blue eyes. Some instinct in Stiles told him to crouch down and rub Scott’s belly with the girl.

                Before Stiles could answer he was interrupted by a man towering over them, casting a shadow on all three of them.

                “I swear to god, Amelia. If you run off again, I’ll-“, the man cut-off as Stiles looked up at him.

                Stiles stared at the stranger that was so handsome that he could barely get a word out. His eyes were the first thing Stiles looked at and the minute he did, he was lost in them. They were the same color as the little girl’s, who Stiles assumed was the man’s daughter.

                His face looked like it had been carved by angels and his hair was short, brown, and styled in a way that it was more of a poof. He had a goatee that enhanced the shape of his lips.

                “-I asked what your puppy’s name was.” The little girl, Amelia, asked with an attitude.

                Stiles snapped back into reality immediately, “I’m sorry. His name is Scott.” He responded, hoping her father didn’t mind him speaking to his daughter. “Thanks for finding him.” He said with a smile.

                Amelia beamed at Stiles, “You’re welcome. You should keep a closer eye on him.” He couldn’t help but smile at her sassiness.

                “I will.” Stiles replied with a grin.

                “And _I_ should keep a better eye on _you_ , my dear. Thanks for letting her pet your dog. Sometimes kids can wander off and you don’t even realize it.”  The father said. “The name is Peter, Peter Hale.” He stuck out a hand.

                Stiles grabbed his hand and stood up. “I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.” They shook hands. Stiles hoped the man did not realize _how_ intensely he was staring at him. Instead he gave him a quizzical look.

                Stiles knew the question before he asked it and was about to answer, but was interrupted by Amelia. “That’s a funny name.” She said. Her father shot her a glare that kept her from talking anymore.

                “Amelia, it isn’t polite to make fun of someone’s name.” Peter snapped. “Now, apologize to this nice man, and thank him for allowing you to play with his puppy.”

                “I’m sorry.” She said, sullenly. It kind of hurt Stiles to see her like this, he felt bad so he decided he better explain.

                “My name isn’t really Stiles. “ He stated, “It’s just a nickname I use, because I don’t like it when people call me by my real name.”

                “Like when Daddy calls me Lia?” She asked. Stiles nodded. “Thanks for letting me play with your puppy.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his legs. This surprised both Stiles _and_ Peter, but they both seemed to be okay with it.

                Then she turned to Peter and he picked her up. He smiled as she whispered something in his ear that made him smile a big, insanely-white, smile.

                “Amelia has just informed me that I should invite you and Scott out to get ice cream with us. Apparently it’s the best way to show gratitude.” He stated. There was a hopeful look in his eyes that Stiles couldn’t say no to.

                “I can’t say that I disagree with her. On one condition, though.” Stiles said They both looked at him hesitantly. “I’m buying.”

                “No, no, no. I can’t allow you to do that.” Peter opposed instantly. “You kept my daughter from getting anymore lost than she already was, so I will be paying.”

                Stiles sighed heavily, normally he would just give up, but this was different he actually kind of liked arguing with Peter for some odd reason. “Ah, ah, ah. I pay, or I won’t go.” Stiles stated matter-of-factly.

                Peter was just about to argue that statement, when Amelia interrupted once again. “Jeez, Daddy, just let him pay. Scott and I want some ice cream.” She said with an exaggerated eye roll that made both Peter and Stiles chuckle.

                “Fine.” Peter agreed. Stiles got a little too excited from this victory and triumphantly picked up Scott.

                After they all ordered their ice cream, Peter and Stiles both got chocolate cones, and Amelia got a strawberry cone. Stiles ordered a small cup of vanilla for Scott and sat it on the ground in front of him.

                “Are you in the Army?” Amelia asked. Stiles looked at her with shock and confusion. How could she have known that? She caught his look and pointed at his dog tags that had somehow loosed themselves from the collar of his t-shirt.

                “I was.” Stiles said as he tucked them back into his shirt. Peter caught the somber tone in the way he said ‘I was’ and tried to change the subject.

                “So how long have you been in Beacon Hills, Stiles?” Peter asked as he sat down on the park bench and took a lick of his ice cream.

                “Well, I grew up here. But after I came back from my tour, I moved back in with my dad. He’s the sheriff.”

                “I thought the name sounded familiar.” Peter replied.

                They continued to eat their ice cream in silence, watching the park as the day inched closer and closer to nightfall. The sun was painting brilliant red, pink, and violet strokes in the sky. It was truly amazing. Before Stiles new it, he had finished his ice cream, and Scott had drifted into sleep.

                “Well, I better get going. I need to get home.” Stiles said as he stood up and stretched. After he picked up Scott, who merely whimpered at the disturbance and then fell back asleep on his shoulder, he turned to Peter and Amelia.

                The sunset illuminated their eyes to the point that their eyes were breathtaking. Peter instantly stood up and stretched out his hand. “Once again, thank you for keeping Amelia out of trouble.”

                Stiles took the hand and shook it, “It was no trouble. Thanks for inviting me out for ice cream.” The handshake lingered a little longer than necessary, but for some reason every time their eyes met it was like a connection was made.

                “Bye, Stiles.” Amelia hopped down from the bench and hugged Stiles around the legs again. In turn Stiles laid his hand on her back.  “Thanks for letting me play with Scott.”

                “You’re welcome. Do me a favor and try to keep yourself out of trouble.” Stiles teased. “I don’t think your dad could handle it if you run off again.” He turned to look at Peter and gave a mocking grin. Peter returned the look with a smile. Amelia started to giggle the most adorable little laugh Stiles had ever heard.

                “It was a pleasure to meet you.” Peter stated.

                “Same.”

                And with that, the two parted ways. He didn’t know who he liked more, Amelia, or her father Peter, but Stiles didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted to see them again.

                `The next three days passed without hesitation. Time seemed to move so much faster since Stiles got back from the Middle East. Maybe it was his near death experience, maybe it was because he wasn’t really doing anything with his life. It had only been two weeks since he came home from the hospital, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to get back into the workforce. But, he needed to.

                In the Army he was a combat medic, which gave him enough certification to get a job as a nurse, so that’s what he was going to do. His dad, of course, protested this. He told him that he needed to give himself more time to heal the emotional wounds inflicted on him.

                “I’ve got to say, I’m worried about you, Stiles.” The Sheriff stated. Stiles rolled his eyes. “You refuse to talk to anyone. I know what you’ve seen out there, and I know that if you keep it bottled-up, at some point that bottle is going to break and you’re going to snap.”

                Stiles just played with the stray green bean that was all that was left on his plate from their dinner. “I’m fine, Dad.” Stiles said, refusing to look his father in the eyes.

                “No, you’re not. You’re burdened, and that’s okay.” He responded. “It’s okay for a man to cry, Stiles. Hell, I’ve cried an ocean of tears, and I’m still a man.”

                Stiles was getting frustrated. “I’m dealing with this the best way I know how. I may not need to talk about it, or cry about it, but I am dealing with it.”

                “Fine, but I don’t want you getting a job for another couple of weeks. That’s all I’m going to say.” He mumbled in his gruff voice that reminded Stiles of his youth. 

                “Okay, I won’t.” Stiles said as he got up and collected their dirty dishes. He quickly washed them and then decided he was going to go for a run. “I’m going for a run dad, I’ll be back later.” He called out. His dad was already asleep in front of the T.V. with Scott tucked neatly into his side.

                Stiles walked into the cooler night air and started to run. He didn’t really have a path, he just needed to think and running was a catalyst for his thoughts. It wasn’t even dark yet and somehow he had ended up at the park, running on the cement path.

                His music was so loud and he was lost in “Free Bird” by Lynard Skynard, when he smacked right into someone. Instantly he fell backwards. His hands scraped against the sidewalk tearing of a layer or two of his skin, but the pain was instantly gone when he looked up at who he had run into. It was Peter Hale.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After colliding with Peter at the park again, more awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally so sorry about not getting this up sooner. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll try to be better about updating this. No excuses.

Stiles’ face became red-hot with embarrassment. Peter looked down at him with concern weaved into his expression.

                “Are you okay,” He asked. His eyes were just as blue as Stiles remembered them. They may have even been bluer. Peter extended his hand for Stiles to grab, but Stiles ignored it and stood up on his own accord.

                He started to brush himself off quickly, ignoring the stinging in his hands. “I’m fine, thanks.” Stiles looked around Peter to see if Amelia was with him. “Where’s Amelia?” he inquired, though it really wasn’t any of his business.

                Peter didn’t seem to mind the question, though. “She’s staying the night with one of her friends from school.” He answered, languidly.  “I love her, dearly, but I have to admit that it’s been a nice, quiet, evening.”

                Stiles laughed, “Yeah, I can imagine her keeping you on your toes.”

                “Something she picked up from her mother, I suppose.” He added. It was the first time, since they had met, that Peter had mentioned Amelia’s mother. Stiles could tell that, that story did not have a happy ending. 

                “Well, I’ll let you get back to your walk.” Stiles said, wanting to change the subject. And he didn’t want to be standing around, talking to Peter when he smelled like sweat. “It was nice seeing you again, Peter.” Stiles said, nervously.

                Their eyes locked for a short moment, “Always a pleasure, Stiles.” He whispered as Stiles put his headphones again. Stiles nodded, and started running again.

                By the time he got home, his dad was passed out on the couch, and Scott had moved on top of his lap. It was very cute, how attached his dad had become to Scott, after only six months of having him. He could protest Stiles calling him “grandpa” to Scott all he wanted, but he knew he secretly enjoyed it.

                Stiles ran up the stairs, not wanting to disturb them, and walked to the bathroom that he and his dad shared. He turned on the shower, and started stripping out of his sweat-drenched clothes. He absentmindedly scratched at the scar on his chest. It was the casual reminder of how lucky he was just to be alive.

                He didn’t waste any time in the shower. If stayed under the warm water for too long, he would start to think about everything and he really didn’t want to. He just wanted to move past everything that happened in Afghanistan and just live what was left of his life.

                

The incessant knocking on his bedroom door woke Stiles up from his slumber. “What?” he called out, groggily. He looked at his phone to check the time it was eight o’ clock in the morning.

                “I’m going to the store want to come?” His dad answered. It was Saturday morning, and his dad wanted to go shopping with him. “Maybe afterwards we can go out for lunch, and then a movie?”

                Stiles got up and opened his bedroom door and Scott happily ran through the open door and jumped on his bed.

                “Okay.” Stiles answered. How could he say no to a day with his dad? “Might I suggest that we instead go to breakfast, then to the movie, and then we’ll get the groceries?”  He corrected. His dad’s  eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

                “Awesome. Get dressed, and you can drive. I already fed the little monster for you.” He said, pointing to Scott.

                Stiles walked over to the six-month- old Siberian husky, and scratched his belly. “Did grandpa feed you? Huh?” he said in an exaggerated ‘baby voice’. The sheriff grunted at being called ‘grandpa’.

                “I’ll be down in a few minutes, okay?”

                “Sounds good, son.”

                Stiles quickly changed into his favorite Captain America t-shirt that he’d had since high school. It fit a little more snug from the muscles he had gained from the Army, but Stiles wore it anyway. He put on some jeans, some cologne, and then went downstairs.

                “Ready?” The sheriff asked.  Stiles nodded and together they walked out of the house into the beautiful morning.

                The breakfast was delicious, the movie “Pacific Rim” was good, and now they were off to the grocery store. Stiles drove to the local supermarket and parked. He casually started running through the list he had made at the diner.

                “Ready?” He asked his dad. The sheriff nodded and opened up the door and got out.

                They walked through the aisles, picking things out that they needed until Stiles heard a distinct child’s laughter. It was undeniably Amelia, and when he looked around the corner of the aisle, his suspicions were confirmed. Of course, Peter was with her.

                For some reason, Stiles was incredibly nervous.  It wasn’t like he and Peter were dating or anything, even if Stiles did find him attractive. Maybe it was because he hadn’t told his dad about running into them.

                “Stiles!” Amelia called as she ran up and hugged him around his legs. Peter quickly glanced up at him and smiled as he casually walked towards him. Stiles’ heart may have skipped a few beats, because suddenly he was out of breath.

                “Hey, kiddo.” He said as he put a hand on her back. “How have you been?”

                “Good afternoon, Stiles.” Peter said, never taking his eyes off of Stiles.

                Someone cleared their throat behind him, breaking their connection. It was his dad. Oh, crap. He had forgotten about his dad.

                “Sorry. This is my dad, Sheriff John Stilinski.” Stiles introduced. Peter extended his hand out and the sheriff shook it. “Dad, this is Peter and Amelia Hale.” Amelia giggled and hugged the old sheriff. He gave Stiles and Peter a look of shock, but they just shrugged it off.

                “So, how do you know each other?” John was terribly uncomfortable. He constantly glanced between the two.

                “Well, the other day, Scott got away from Stiles and Amelia got away from me. Miraculously, they seemed to find each other. Afterwards, Stiles bought us ice cream to thank Amelia for keeping Scott out of trouble.” Peter ran through the story. “And last night, Stiles ran into me while I was walking through the park.”

                “Wow, that’s some story.” John exhaled, looking inquisitively at his son. “I’m going to go get a couple of gallons of milk. I’ll meet you at the counter, Stiles. Nice to meet you, Peter. And you too, Amelia.” Stiles nodded and the Sheriff took the cart and headed in the other direction.

                “Daddy was looking at pictures of you, Stiles.” Amelia said with a giggle. Peter’s eyes widened and his face became beat-red.  Stiles looked at him with curiosity rather than anger.

                “Was he now? Were they good?” Stiles asked Amelia. “I mean, I don’t want any bad pictures of me.” Amelia giggled.

                It took him awhile, but Peter finally spoke again. “Um, I should explain. I was looking at your facebook profile.”

                Stiles just laughed, because he had done the same thing, three days ago. “It’s all good. I checked out your profile too.” Stiles confessed, bringing his attention to Peter once more.

                “Well, since you know I’m interested in you. I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight.” Peter straightened himself up. “Amelia and I would be more than happy to have you over.”

                Stiles thought about it for a moment. Was he ready to take a step like this? His last relationship was with Lydia and that ended quickly after he joined the Army. But, this wasn’t a relationship. At least, not yet it wasn’t. It was just dinner, with a man at least ten years older than him and his at most, six-year-old daughter. And what would his dad think?

                Peter’s expression was beginning fade with each passing moment that Stiles thought about it. “I would love to.” Stiles answered. Amelia giggled and Peter smiled with hope brimming in his eyes. “What time should I be there?”

                They exchanged phone numbers. Stiles received Peter’s address in a text message and then they went their separate ways.

                After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence between them on the way home, the Sheriff finally spoke up. “So, you’re going over to their house for dinner?” He asked.

                Stiles’ face reddened. “Yeah.” He gulped. He really didn’t know how his dad was going to react. Nothing could have made him anticipate it.

                “So, do you like him?” He asked.

                “Yeah, I mean, I don’t really know him. But, yeah…I think I like him.”

                “So, are you…..”

                “I think so.”

                “What about Lydia?”

                “I think she was special. You know, a once in a lifetime thing.” Stiles explained. He still couldn’t read his father’s expression and that was irritating him.

                “Okay. Have fun.” He finally answered as he got out of the jeep.

                “Wait, that’s it?” Stiles asked. He had anticipated more awkwardness. “You’re not going to ask me anything else? Or warn me that it’s too soon?”

                “Look, bud. You’ve been moping around this house for six months. Like I told you before, I don’t want you to get a job for another couple of weeks. And Scott can’t talk. So, if this man and his daughter are what it’s going to take for you to open up, then okay.”

                Stiles stared blankly. He was awestruck. All those years of hiding himself, and his dad’s reaction is ‘Okay’. He had the best dad ever, that’s for sure.

                They went to the back and carried the groceries in. They worked together putting them away, and then sat down and watched the Mets play. By the end of the game, it was five o’ clock. And he had to be to the Hales’ house by six-thirty, so he had to shower and get himself ready.

                The shower was hot and refreshing. Stiles’ nerves relaxed under the cascading warmth, and he felt calm for the first time in a while.

                He finished getting ready, opting for a nice polo and his newest pair of jeans. They were probably the nicest clothes he had. Besides his class blues, but that was a little too formal.

                He sprayed his cologne and then ran down the stairs. His dad was sitting on the couch running his hand through Scott’s thick fur.  “See ya later, kid. Have fun.” He called out as Stiles ran out the door.

                It was surprisingly easy finding his way to Peter’s house. It was large, and at the edge of the Beacon Hills preserve.  It was dark and looming, like one of the manors you find in horror movies.

                He got out of his jeep and knocked on the door. It immediately opened to a smiling Peter Hale in a black v-neck and a pair of black slacks.

                “Hello, Stiles.” Peter said, mellifluously. “Would you like to come in?”

                Stiles swallowed hard, and walked into the house. The minute he did, he was hit with a delicious aroma that hinted towards pasta. The smell alone, made his stomach growl, hungrily. Stiles could hear Amelia playing on a piano in the other room. And dang she was good.

                “Amelia, Stiles is here.” Peter called to her. “Please come and entertain our guest, while I finish dinner.”

                The piano playing stopped abruptly and Amelia came running at Stiles dressed in a blue dress that matched her eyes.  “Come on Stiles, I want to play piano for you.” She started tugging on his arm, leading him into the largest room that had a baby grand piano sitting in it.

                She excitedly told him to sit on the bench with her and started running her fingers over the keys, playing something that Stiles couldn’t recognize for the life of him. After she finished, Stiles choked out a “Awesome. Now let me show you what I can do.” He said as he started to play ‘Mary Had a Little Lamb’, really dramatically.

                Amelia giggled and started playing it an octave lower. “That sounds lovely.” Peter called out from the kitchen. “You should play professionally, Stiles.” He stated sarcastically.

                “I think so.” Stiles quipped. “Do you play?”

                “Yes, I’ve taught Amelia everything she knows.” He responded.  Somehow, that didn’t surprise Stiles at all. Of course, Peter could cook and piano. “Dinner is ready.”

                Stiles and Amelia got up from the piano bench and Amelia led Stiles to the dining room. The table was much too big for three of them, but they ate there anyway.

                The food was orgasmic. That’s the only way Stiles could compare it. He couldn’t help that a little moan escaped his mouth when he took his first bite (which, of course, elicited a smile from Peter and a giggle from Amelia).

                It was parmesan chicken, and the pasta was cooked to perfection. And the chicken was extremely tender.

                “Who taught you how to cook?” Stiles asked.

                “My mother is a fantastic cook.” He replied. “I guess, I just picked it up.”

                “Well, congratulations.” Stiles commended him.

                “Thanks.”

                “So what do you do for a living?” Stiles inquired? Peter flashed a perfect white smile and pointed at his teeth.

                “I’m a dentist.” He states blandly, as if it’s the most boring job in the world. Stiles raised his eyebrow in confusion.

                “I’m sure that’s fun,” Stiles lies.

                Peter starts to grin, “Not exactly, but the pay is good and the hours are flexible so I can be with Amelia when she needs me.”

                “I can understand that.” He could too. He didn’t know how he would have turned out if his mother hadn’t been home with him most of the time. His dad certainly wasn’t.

                “So what are your plans, no that you’re out of the Army?” Peter asked, looking directly into Stiles’ soul. It gave him chills.

                “Well, I was a medic, which gives me the same certification I need to become a nurse. So, I’m going to try and get a job at the hospital within the next couple of weeks.”

                “Ahem.” Amelia cleared her throat, bringing both Stiles and Peter’s attention back to her. They had been neglecting her in their conversation and she seemed a little annoyed by it.

                “Sorry, we’ve been ignoring you, haven’t we?” Stiles asked. She nodded. “Tell me, Amelia, how old are you?”

                “I’m six.” She answered.

                “Wow, I thought you were older.” He played along. “Are you enjoying your summer off?”

                “No. I’m ready to go back to school.”

                “Really? I didn’t really care too much for school, when I was your age. The teachers didn’t challenge me enough.” He explained. Amelia giggled. “What’s your favorite subject?”

                She paused for a moment, and then answered. “I really like math. I’m good at it.”

                Stiles twisted his face to look dramatically disgusted, “I _hated_ math. But, I’m glad you like it. The world could use a few more people who like math.” Stiles shot a glance at Peter who seemed to be absolutely entranced by Stiles’ interactions with his daughter. Stiles started to get butterflies in his stomach.

                After that, there wasn’t much more conversation. When they finished Stiles insisted on helping Peter clean up, because he wasn’t about to eat and not help out at all.

Peter refused, and while Amelia and Peter cleaned up. Stiles looked through Peter’s bookcase. There were quite a few classics, some microbiology textbooks, and then there were some pictures. Most of them were of Amelia and Peter, but then there was one that was of Peter and some woman.

                The woman was gorgeous. Amelia was a spitting image of her, all but the eyes. Those were Peter’s. But, the woman shared Amelia’s black hair, and facial structure.

                “My wife, Samantha.” Peter whispered as he came up behind Stiles. Stiles jumped and turned around.

                “She’s beautiful.”

                “She was.” Peter answered.

                Stiles swallowed hard, “What happened?” he asked.

                “There was a fire, when we lived in New York. Amelia was at pre-school, and I was with a patient.” He started. “She didn’t make it out, alive.”

                “I’m so sorry.” Stiles consoled, not really knowing what else to say. He looked at Peter’s morose expression.

                “It happened three years ago, and not a day goes by, that I don’t miss her.”

                “I can’t even imagine.” Stiles started.

                “Daddy, are you and Stiles going to come and tuck me in?” Amelia interrupted. Peter snapped out of it and chuckled.

                “We’ll be up in a moment.”  Stiles called up the stairs. “Care to join me?” he looked to Stiles. Stiles nodded and followed Peter up the stairs to Amelia’s bedroom.

                Amelia’s bedroom was dressed in a light, powder -blue.  Each wall was filled with various stuffed animals and the shelves had different books on them. Amelia was in her bead and looking at Stiles expectantly.

                “Are you going to read?” She asked, a little frustrated that Stiles didn’t know that he was supposed to in the first place.

                “Um…” he started, shooting nervous glances at Peter.

                Peter smirked, and picked up what looked like _The Hobbit_ by _J.R.R. Tolkien,_ and began reading from somewhere in the middle of the book.

                Stiles became just as bewitched as Amelia while Peter read, changing his voice and adding different accents to make the various characters come to life. Before he knew it, Amelia was asleep and Peter closed the book.

                He almost wanted Peter to continue reading, but when Peter stood up and turned off Amelia’s lamp he followed suit.

                “I guess I better get going,” he said, looking at his phone. He knew Peter had to work, and he didn’t want to keep him up all night.

                Peter followed Stiles to the door and just before Stiles walked out the door, he looked at him deeply, like he was about to kiss him. Stiles was immobilized for a moment.  Everything inside him, told him to kiss Peter, but then again. Peter didn’t know anything about him.

                Peter didn’t know what he had done in Afghanistan. He didn’t know about the things Stiles had to do over there. Surely after finding that out, he would discard him. “I’ll be seeing you.” Stiles choked out, and walked out the door, leaving a bewildered Peter Hale in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, criticisms, and notes are all accepted. If you want to follow me on tumbr you can at sassypsychowolf.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update regularly, hopefully on Wednesdays.
> 
> If you would like to follow me on tumblr you can at  
> sassypsychowolf.tumblr.com


End file.
